


My lover isn't human

by TomatoSoupOnMyFace



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Levi, Confusion, Divorce, Eren Loves Levi, Fluff, Levi Loves Eren, Light Angst, Love, Multi, Neptune, Seme Eren, Sub Levi, Supernatural - Freeform, Top Eren, Uke Levi, alien - Freeform, alien Levi, dom eren, dominant Eren, eren hates her though, help him, idk - Freeform, innocent levi, levi doesn't know what humans do, levi may crossdress, mikasa and eren are together for a bit, sweetie levi, third eyes, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoSoupOnMyFace/pseuds/TomatoSoupOnMyFace
Summary: Eren's life was always a struggle he thought it would be easy to get his father's old house but no of course there was a catch. Eren's dad would only give him his land once Eren married so like a logical 22 year old Eren goes and marries Mikasa, a girl who has been crushing on him for 12 years. What happens when he falls for Levi, an alien from Neptune who came knocking at his door. Does he choose to keep the land and stay with his bickering wife or does he run away with Levi leaving behind his friends and family.(I'm bad at summaries)





	My lover isn't human

It was exactly a week ago where everything changed, when I met him, when I got divorced, and when I visited Neptune. 

1 week ago

I put my clothes back into my drawer folding them neatly into it as I wait for Mikasa to come home. To be honest I really hate her but my dad would only give me his house if I married so I just asked her, she had a crush on me for almost 7 years so she automatically accepted it. 

As I was cleaning up I hear a huge crash from my backyard. “What the fuck!” I yell as I frantically rush to the source of the noise. Once I get to the noise I realize it’s a vehicle of some sort, it was shaped like an egg and looked like it had a door? 

“What the fuck. What the fuck. What the fuck” I whisper as a bright line was shining inside the egg shaped object. I look at the egg thing and see a shadow of a person inside it, I took a step towards it and just as I was about to touch it a sliding door started opening to reveal a person inside it. Wait no, not a person it was… What the fuck is that?

I stare at the creature in wonder and fear wondering what the hell it is. “Hello. Can you hear me.” I say nervously to the creature. When it didn’t reply I started to worry… Wait why the fuck am I worried about this thing. 

I realized it was getting late so I decided to carry it inside the house. I get the thing out from the pod and carry it bridal style into my house and lay it on the bed. 

Once it’s on the bed I admire its looks, It’s skin was paper white and his hair as black as ink. It had a third eye and kept looking around, it creeped me the fuck out and assumed that he wasn’t even awake when it was moving (which was probably even more creepy). His cheekbones and forehead had spikes on each side and spikes on his shoulders all the same color as his skin.

30 minutes later

I was cooking some food when I heard a soft voice coming from my bedroom, I Set down the knife and slowly go into the bedroom. 

Once entering I spot the thing sitting up with it’s back to me, it suddenly started changing it’s spikes disappeared, his skin turned a normal color, and his sharp nails grew into clean cut nails. 

“Uh… Hello?” I say nervously looking at the thing as it turns toward me scowling, that’s when I finally see his eyes. They were crystal grey color and were putting me into a trance even if he seemed upset. 

Once I snapped out I took a step forward and slowly made my way towards the bed and sat down. 

“He..ll o?” He said nervously “Hi What’s your name?” “Levi Um… Why’d you bring me here?” “What do you mean? You were trapped correct?” I say confused at his question. “Well it is custom for mates to mate on homeworld.” I continue to be puzzled at what he said

“Mates? And what’s homeworld!?” I say shocked. “Well ya only destined mates could open a pod from homeworld, and homeworld is Neptune!” He says simply. “Is that why I feel so close to you even though we just met?”

“Yes whenever you look at your mate you can feel your bond together and you could also kind out your mates by your eye color.” He said to me “What do you mean by the color of our eyes?” “Well my eyes are usually purpleish blue but when I met you they turned crystalish blue.” “Will that happen to me?” I say interested into this whole mate thing. “It already happened to you.” “What?” I say confused. 

“When you looked at me your eyes changed from an ocean color to this gold color.” he says while pointing at my eyes. I quickly rushed to the drawer and grabbed my handheld mirror and looked into it “Woah” I say looking at my eyes. Once I turn around to go back to the bed I almost fall onto Levi. “Oh shit sorry Levi.” I say still trying to sound smooth.

“It’s oka-” I crash our lips together unable to sustain my desire as we start making out, what started as an innocent kiss turned into a messy one filled with kust and desire as our tongue’s collide. 

As we are kissing the door suddenly bursts open showing a teary eyed Mikasa. “I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU!” She says as she runs off. “Who is that?” Levi asks glaring at the door. “My wife” I say softly “don’t worry I hated her.” I say and I see a slimmer of a smile on Levi’s face.

A day later

Me and Levi were laying in bed talking about each other’s planets when I finally decide to check my phone and get up. As I grab my phone I see all my notifications

72 texts from Mikasa  
146 missed calls from Mikasa  
45 texts from Armin  
89 missed calls from Armin  
17 texts from Jean  
32 texts from Marco 

And the list goes on and on


End file.
